


Камера-люцида

by hivershin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Выживает не самый умный, а самый хитрый.
Kudos: 4





	Камера-люцида

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)

4.

Мать и Линда, Линда и мать. Любовь или взаимозависимость; вопрос интеллектуального исследования. Было бы любопытно узнать, кто зависит от кого больше: Линда от матери или мать от Линды (от _пособия_ на Линду), но вопрос решается сам собой, когда Линду помещают под опеку, а труп матери позже вытаскивают из Идена. Потом Линда рисовала не мать, но реку — _болотистый, ярь-медянка, песочный, блягиль_. 

7.

— Кто тебе нравится? — спрашивает К, поблескивая глазами. Её улыбка безмятежная, будто лесное озеро, на глубине которого кишат змеи: Линда избегает заплывать на глубину. 

— Никто, — признаётся она. Болтовня вокруг затихает. Z наклоняется что-то шепнуть второй A, их светлые волосы мешаются в золотистом водопаде, взгляды не сулят ничего хорошего — этот приют не слишком не отличается от тех, где обреталась Линда до того, как её разглядел Вамми. Хватит одного неосторожного слова, чтобы навсегда стать парией. Отверженной. 

— То есть, L, — она быстро поправляется и даже ухитряется покраснеть, _умница_. Она задерживает дыхание, но ответ, очевидно, верный. Напряжение уходит. K корчит рожу:

— Он на тебя и не посмотрит. Кто ты? Страшила, предпоследняя в рейтинге, разве что замалюешь врагов до смерти, ха-ха.

Линда делает вид, что расстроена, а сама размышляет о том, как было бы прекрасно, если бы можно было убить человека лишь движением грифеля по бумаге. 

Кровожадные мысли занимают Линду недолго: её оставляют в покое. _Почти_.

13.

При всей странности этого приюта тут есть обязательные, незыблемые законы выживания, социум есть социум. Дети образуют клики; изгоняемый из одной может попытаться примкнуть к другой… а может закончить как A (найденный в часовенке в доисторические времена десять лет назад. «Он не выдержал давления и одиночества». К моменту как его нашли, птицы, живущие под куполом, уже выклевали ему глаза и язык. Линда много раз рисовала его фигуру, думая над тем, что он был лучшим. Лучшим после L, конечно.) Линда никому не показывает эти альбомы. В игровой она рисует портреты других детей, приукрашивая их заурядные черты, за что девочки прекращают пинать и кусать её. Она довольна ещё и тем, что мальчики её не замечают. За исключением…

— Все ещё влюблена в L? — спрашивает её Мелло, болтая ногами. 

Если бы чувство было лабораторной мышью, которую Линда могла бы засунуть в клетку, а сама — отбежать подальше, спрятаться за стеной из благоразумия и эгоизма, которые уберегали её до этого момента, она бы так и сделала. Линда бы сидела, скрестив ноги, и наблюдала, как мышь мечется по клетке в попытках вырваться наружу.

Но любовь — это не лабораторная мышь, и если Линда не будет осторожна, сама сядет в клетку. По _неправильную_ сторону стекла. 

Мелло второй в списке лучших. Его жизнь — метафорическая костяшка на счетах Роджера, которую вот-вот смахнут влево твёрдым, как черепаший панцирь, стариковским ногтем. Цвет Мелло — охра, но Линда рисует его карандашом, который легко стереть, и покачивает головой на предложение «погулять как-нибудь». 

— Конечно. L замечательный! — Линда вспоминает восторженный трепет в груди, когда пять лет назад ей подарили собственную мастерскую, и старательно расцвечивает слова тем счастьем, которое всё ещё живёт в ней. — Я люблю его больше всех на свете! 

14\. 

Сегодня вечером в приют приедет L. Впервые за свою яркую и блестящую карьеру посетит alma mater и увидит тех детей, которые умрут ради него, одинаковые и фанатичные, будто «бессмертные» Дария. Линду приводит в ярость их собачья преданность, но она меняет вытянутую толстовку на платье и подкрашивает губы (было бы странно, если бы она не привела себя в порядок перед встречей с «любовью всей жизни»). 

Она ускользает из большой гостиной, когда становится понятно, что L не появится. Наверное, какое-то пустячное дело, которое Линда способна раскрыть за двадцать минут, помешало ему одарить хоть толикой тепла свои бледные маленькие копии. 

Злясь, Линда идёт в мастерскую, чтобы нарисовать L, _бычья кровь, умбра, жжёная кость_ ; нарисовать его в часовне, висящим рядом с A, словно сардельки в витрине мясника. Она мечтает сорвать своё нарядное платье, надетое ради того, кто плевал на них хотел, но сдерживает порыв. Это оказывается разумным: в мастерской она не одна. На полу, разложив её рисунки по широкому безупречному кругу, сидит незнакомый Линде человек. Не уборщик, не один из приходящих учителей и не полицейский. Линда оценивающе смотрит на него, наклонив голову. Человек перекладывает листы так, чтобы пять трупов A на бумаге выстроились в ряд — от самого раннего до последнего, в цвете ( _марена, маджента, бордо_ ) и, не поднимая головы, приветствует её хрипловатым: 

— Я знаю, что ты специально провалила свои тесты.

Линда замирает. 

Она тщательно пишет свои контрольные работы и выпускные сочинения. Это значит «не слишком хорошо, чтобы стать наследницей L и всю жизнь подвергать себя риску, но и не так плохо, чтобы меня выкинули в лондонскую чашку Петри, где никому не нужная сирота, если и вырастет, то сможет стать только кассиршей с дешёвым муниципальным жильём на окраине». Дом Вамми, в отличие от государственных приютов, хорошо заботится о своих воспитанниках. Линда хочет увидеть Париж. Линда хочет тратить стипендию, сидя на Монмартре, попивая красное вино среди гениальных призраков Беллери-Дефонтена, Синьяка, Стейнлена, Тулуз-Лотрека, Купки, Пикассо и Утрилло. И кажется, сейчас этот незнакомец (Линда отказывается называть его по имени) только что поставил крест на всех её планах. Она мимолётно думает о том, чтобы воткнуть гратуар под основание его языка, но с досадой отбрасывает эту идею: она не сумеет замыть следы крови так, чтобы их не обнаружила лампа Вуда ( _и гратуар далеко_ ). 

— Ещё я знаю, что ты умнее всех в здешнем… заведении. Стандартные тесты ты саботировала виртуозно, но с сочинениями такой трюк не пройдёт, — в его голосе явственно слышна усмешка. 

Линда вытирает взмокшие ладони о чёртово платье и укоризненно замечает:

— Вы могли бы войти и через главный вход. Мы ждали вас…

Он, наконец, поднимает голову.

Не слишком привлекательный, но и не такой уродливый, чтобы в толпе его лицо обращало на себя внимание. «Он… обычный», — с удивлением отмечает Линда. Это не то лицо, которое она хотела бы писать в минуты вдохновения. 

— Я не поклонник суеты вокруг своей персоны.

— Ты врёшь, — вырывается у Линды против воли, и она закусывает губу, поражённая собственной безрассудностью. 

Он кивает:

— Это правильно. Но, по правде говоря, мне неловко, когда суетитесь вы. Дети. 

Его рука замирает над третьим рисунком A. Линде он тоже нравится больше всех: кожа ещё не тронута разложением, губы приоткрыты в улыбке. 

— A выглядел так? — спрашивает Линда. — Ну, когда его нашли? Это правда?

Он держит долгую паузу. Пожимает плечами: 

— Я не помню.

В этот раз Линда ему верит. Она хочет спросить «что теперь со мной будет», но вместо этого предлагает:

— Можешь взять себе. Можешь взять себе все, если хочешь.

— Мне хватит и одного, — он скатывает рисунок в трубку и грациозно встаёт: в движении он становится почти красивым. 

— Пока, ребёнок, — говорит он и открывает створку французского окна, через которое вошёл; растворяется в ночи сада. 

Линда зачем-то отвечает: «Пока». Рисунки на полу ещё тёплые от его пальцев, но тепло скоро уходит. 

14.

— Ты сильно разозлилась, что он не приехал? — Kумико закалывает волосы в пучок и старательно показывает Линде язык (они все ещё не выносят друг друга, но почему-то другие зовут их лучшими подругами). — Ты та-а-а-ак его ждала, вырядилась, словно на мессу. Жаль, но может, в следующий раз мы его увидим. Интересно, какой он? Наверное, высокий блондин с зелёными глазами. — На этой неделе Кумико без ума от блондинов. 

Линда не отвечает: она снова погружается в эскизы. Диссекция эмоций — занятие в высшей степени неблагодарное. Кто Линда для L? Никто. Желание оставить лучшего после себя _живым_ , не бросая в мясорубку расследования Киры, элементарно объясняется с точки зрения биологии. И всё же… L так и не рассказывает, что она искусно проваливала тесты; а Линда всё же рисует его в цвете — _циан, берлинская лазурь, индиго_.

Наверное, это тоже — любовь.


End file.
